


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by shaicology



Category: Tazza: The Hidden Card
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaicology/pseuds/shaicology
Summary: Daegil and Mina celebrate their 5th wedding anniversary. And where to celebrate it for these two hustlers? Las Vegas, baby!
Relationships: Ham Daegil/Huh Mina





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for fanfiction purposes only. I'm a huge Tazza Movie series fan (and also, I'm a T.O.P stan.) I wrote this in a span of 5 hours when I wasn't able to sleep so bare with me. I made up some names of unnamed characters in the movie so aside from that, this fanfiction is made out of my love for Tazza (High Rollers and Hidden Card). I hope you enjoy this.

Huh Mina raised her sunglasses to have a better look at her surroundings. The sky is clear, it's inviting in a way. High buildings, huge signages, and lots of tourists walking down the street even in broad daylight. She sighs. Why would her husband want to be here? She glances at Ham Daegil, busy checking his phone. They've been married for 5 years. He matured but she can still see the loser boy that her brother beat up after she pretends that he's harassing her.  
  
  


"I never understand why in all places, you want to be here?" Mina said as they sat on the back seat of the service car heading to their hotel.  
  
  


"Relax. It's our 5th anniversary. We should be enjoying this." Daegil said to his wife. He put his phone back to his pocket and holds on to her hand. He rubs his thumb on her knuckles. Mina sighs.  
  
  


"We can go to Russia, Canada or Cuba. Why Las Vegas?" she asks. Daegil raises her hand and kisses the back of her palm. "Just give me this. I will play nice and fair."  
  
  


Mina scoffs. "Nice and fair is not in the vocabulary of a hustler like you," she mutters.  
  
  


"I'm not a hustler anymore. I'm just an ordinary businessman that owns Korean restaurants in Spain," he said innocently while being cute to her.  
  
  


Mina huffs and squeezes his hand. "We'll just stay for three days. And we will not spend a whole day gambling here. Do you understand?" Mina told him. Daegil just nodded and smiles at her.  
  
  


It's been 5 and a half years since they left Seoul and moved to Spain. Thanks to what Gwang Chul left for them, they managed to have a life in Spain. They bought a simple house near the beach and open up a Korean restaurant where Daegil cooks and Mina serves. They hired helpers when their business starts getting more popular. In their 6th month in Spain, Mina asks Daegil to marry him. He agreed. Mina even asks him why he didn't ask her about marriage. He said he already ask her before, which made her laugh. And she admits, Daegil did the best proposal ever for her. In two years, they managed to expand their business to five branches all over Spain. They also hired Korean people back in South Korea to work for them. They had a great life.  
  
  


They didn't have a child. Mina still remembers their child that they lost when Jang Dong Shik crashed their car in a chase. Daegil never asks her about having a child. He just hopes that she will be ready someday.  
  
  


They arrived in their hotel and checked in immediately. In their room, Daegil was staring outside the window while overlooking the skyline of Las Vegas. Sin City. Mina is right. They are here to celebrate their anniversary and he will make sure to make his wife happy. He can choose any country he wants. Even going back to South Korea. But he's not ready yet. As much as he misses his family, he's not ready to face them.  
  
  


Mina wraps her arms on his waist from his back and rests her chin on his shoulder. She inhales the scent of her husband. She feels so lucky to have him in her life.  
  
  


"What are you thinking?" she asks him.  
  
  


"My family back in Namwon. I haven't visited them ever since I left when I accidentally stab Ghost," he said.  
  
  


"Do you want to visit them? It's almost 6 years since we left South Korea. We can visit them if you want." Mina sighs. "We can also visit Oppa on this grave," she whispers.  
  
  


"Let's think about it later. But now, let's go down and check the casino." Daegil said. Mina let go of him. Daegil faces her. Daegil thought of what he had been through with her and he feels so damn lucky that they are still together. He places his hands on her waist while Mina rests her hands on his chest.  
  
  


"Wanna bet?" she asks in a seductive tone.  
  
  


He raised his eyebrow on her. "On what?"  
  
  


"Who will win most money today?" she grins coyly as her hands slide up to his neck. She tipped toe and kisses his lips briefly.  
  
  


Daegil grins. "You're challenging a hustler?"  
  
  


"You married a hustler, idiot," Mina said, kissing him again but much longer this time. Daegil kisses her back before hovering his lips on hers. "What will the winner get?"  
  
  


Mina bites his lips lightly and tugs it. Then she smiles as she rubs his nape. "The winner will be in charge tonight. The loser will obey whatever the winner says." Mina said sultrily. Daegil smiles. "Call."  
  
  


Mina and Daegil roam around the casino to look where they should play. The sound of chips clicking, slot machines and laughs of the players echo. Mina is holding her husband's hand while Daegil finds the perfect game that they can both play. They found a poker table with a dealer and two men sitting. They approach them.  
  
  


"Can we play?" Daegil asks. The dealer directs them to sit. Daegil looks at the two other players. One looks American. Mid-50's. Rich, based on his tailored suit, expensive watch and huge ring. While the other man, he can't see his face because of his hat and shades, but he looks Asian. He looks like in his late 40's.  
  
  


"Honeymoon?" The dealer asks them. Daegil smiles. "Kinda. It's our 5th anniversary" he said.  
  
  


"Congratulations." the dealer said. "Shall we start?"  
  
  


The players just nodded.  
  
  


Three hours later. People are watching them. The American guy already quit the game since he lost $200,000 to them. It's a game between Daegil, Mina and the mysterious guy. Mina can see that Daegil is determined to take the guy's money but the guy plays well. Mina scoots closer to her husband. The dealer deals with their last cards each. The three remaining players look at their cards and get ready to show it.  
  
  


Mina leans towards her husband. "Daegil, let's stop. We will lose a half-million-dollar if we continue. It's not worth it." she said.  
  
  


"I must win that $500,000 he took from us and the American guy," he mutters.  
  
  


Mina sighs and threw her card on the table. "I'm out," she said. Mina signals the dealer that she quits.  
  
  


The mysterious man chuckles. "I didn't know that you are this determine," he said. Daegil and Mina were surprised. He's Korean.  
  
  


"You're Korean," Daegil said. The man stares at his card with a blank expression on his face. "Are you folding, kid? $500,000 is at stake here."  
  
  


Daegil put down his card. Full House and he doesn't care anymore. The man put down his card. Royal Flush. He won. The man won a total of $1,000,000. The man tipped the dealer with the $1000 chip while he tossed a $10,000 chip on Daegil's direction. Daegil glares at him.  
  
  


"For you and your wife. Buy her a nice meal. Congratulations on your anniversary." The man smirks at him before he left with his winnings. Mina touches Daegil's arm to comfort him. Suddenly, Daegil follows the man. Mina chases him.  
  
  


The man is walking heading to the bar when Daegil stops him by standing in his way. The man stares at him.  
  
  


"What?" he asks.  
  
  


"Let's play again," Daegil said. The man tips his hat down and smirks. "I don't want to play poker anymore."  
  
  


"Not poker" Daegil sighs. "Let's play GoStop," he said. Mina arrived at her husband's side and the man laughs. The kind of laugh that insulting for Daegil.  
  
  


"Kid, you don't know who are you talking to." The man said. The man walks and bumps the younger man's shoulder but Daegil looks back at him and snatches his hat. The man faces them, removed his sunglasses and glares at him. Daegil was frozen upon seeing his face. He hasn't seen him in person but he saw his photos on their old family pictures, specifically with his Mom and Grandma.  
  
  


"Uncle Goni?" Daegil said. Mina looks at his husband, then the man in front of him.  
  
  


Goni scowls at him. "You know me?" he asks curiously.  
  
  


"Uncle, it's me. Daegil. Ham Daegil. I'm your Noona's son." Daegil said. "Mother and Grandma is looking for you all this time,"  
  
  


Goni stares at this man in front of him. As far as he remembers, his sister does have a son. He remembers Go Gwang Ryeol saying that he meets his nephew and he's very clever; a future hustle. But Goni is hesitant since he never meets his nephew since then.  
  
  


"How can I be sure that you are my nephew?" Goni asks skeptically.  
  
  


Daegil took out his wallet from his pocket. He opens it and takes out a picture. He gave it to Goni. Goni looks at the picture. It was his sister, uncle, mother and the man in front of him but much younger. It was a high school graduation picture. Goni looks up at Daegil.  
  
  


"Daegil-ah," Goni mutters. Daegil approaches him and hugs him. Goni was surprised by his nephew's action but it felt great. This is the first time seeing a family member in almost 3 decades.  
  
  


Goni invites them for a meal. They went to a posh restaurant and ask for privacy. The waiter directs them on the corner booth. Daegil, Mina and Goni are more relax now. Goni ordered their meal. As they wait, Goni signed a cheque worth $500,000. He gave it to Daegil.  
  
  


"What is this, Uncle?" he asks.  
  
  


"The money I won over you. It's yours."  
  
  


Daegil put down the cheque in front of Goni. "You won that. It's fine." Goni smiles and places the cheque in front of Mina. "Keep it. Save it for my future grandchildren's future," he said. Mina smiles and nodded. She took the check and put it in her purse.  
  
  


Daegil remembers that he hasn't introduced them. "Uncle, this is my wife, Huh Mina," he said.  
  
  


"Nice to meet you, Uncle Goni," Mina said while bowing to him. Goni smiles at them.  
  
  


"You choose well. She's pretty and a hustler at the same time." Goni said. Daegil smiles. "How did you know she's a hustler?"  
  
  


"I can tell. But she's different. She's nothing like the lady hustlers that I meet before. There is still purity in her." Goni points out. Mina smiles shyly at Goni.  
  
  


"Uncle, how long have you been living here in Las Vegas?" Daegil asks. Goni shook his head. "I don't live here. I'm just here for a vacation. I'm currently residing in Hongkong. I've been there with my wife."  
  
  


"You're married? Where is she?"  
  
  


"Somewhere. Doing shopping, I guess." Goni waves his hand while grins. "So, how did you two meet?"  
  
  


Daegil and Mina look at each other. "I meet her while playing GoStop with her brother back in Namwon. We started there. She doesn't like me at first but I proposed to her before I left the town after I accidentally stab someone while saving Grandpa."  
  
  


Goni was curious. "What did Uncle do?" he asks and sips his wine.  
  
  


"Lost in Hwatu. Ghost, the one who owns the gambling house, wants to take his picture naked as an assurance. I won't let him do that to Grandpa." Daegil stated.  
  
  


"Did this Ghost died?"  
  
  


"No. He lived. I encounter him again after saving Mina from him. They frame up her brother and used her as a pawn. My mentor helped us." Daegil said then he perks up. "You might know my mentor."  
  
  


"Who?"  
  
  


"Go Gwang Ryeol," Daegil said. Goni smiles happily. "That little shit. He lived. Who would have thought that he will be your mentor?" Goni laughs and shook his head. "Where's that bastard now?"  
  
  


Daegil's smile faded. Mina put her hand on his back and patted it. Mina answers for him. "He died after saving us from trouble. Some people want us so he sacrifices himself by pushing the man who's chasing after us of a building. They both die there." Mina paused. "Mr. Go is a nice man. He took care of me, especially Daegil."  
  
  


Goni felt bad of Gwang Ryeol's death but he's thankful that he saved his nephew's life. He looks at Daegil. He can see that he truly cares about Gwang Ryeol. "Does he have a nice grave?" Goni asks.  
  
  


Daegil nodded. "We brought him to Busan since it was his hometown. We bury him on a hill. It's a lovely place. I know he will like it."  
  
  


"I'm glad you did that. Thank you." Goni said. "The person chasing you, is he dead?"  
  
  


"He is. His name is Jang Dong Shik. He's a notorious GoStop player. He framed me and my boss once. But he died after he tried to kill us after losing to us when we play Hwatu with him, Madame Woo and Agwi." Daegil said. Goni almost chokes on his wine. He wipes his lips with the table napkin and scowls at his nephew. "You played with Agwi?!"  
  
  


"Yes. $10 million was at stake plus our lives. But we beat them with one point cards and empty underwear." Daegil grins. Mina chuckles. Goni looks at the couple curiously. "Empty underwear?" Goni repeats.  
  
  


"We all played in our underwear upon Jang Dong Shik's request. He doesn't trust us all since we're all hustlers." Mina added. Goni cringed. "Ohh shit." He laughs happily. "I can't imagine playing naked with Agwi." they laughed. "Is he still alive?"  
  
  


"We're not sure. The last time we saw him, he's grooming someone to be like him. I just hope that kid won't be like him." Daegil said. Goni sighs and stabs the carrot on his plate with a fork. "I hope so. Hwatu is a fun card game but with Agwi, it's like a life or death situation." he ate the carrot. They continue to eat but Deagil remembers his conversation with his wife that morning.  
  
  


"Uncle, don't you want to visit our family back in Namwon?" Daegil asks. Goni glances at him. "What's the use of visiting them? I will just cause trouble for them whenever I'm with them."  
  
  


"But it's 3 decades already. Mom always talks about you. Grandma cries on your picture. Even grandpa feels bad for you. They miss you." Daegil said.  
  
  


Goni remains silent. He misses his family too. He was just glad that he managed to return his sister's money with extra. He feels ashamed when he took his alimony money and gambled it.  
  
  


"Mom will be happy if we come back together and visit them." Daegil hopefully says. Goni smiles and just continue to eat. Mina changes the subject because she can see that Goni is not comfortable with the topic anymore.  
  
  


Since Mina and Daegil are only in Las Vegas for a few days, they decided to meet again that night so they can meet Goni's wife, Hwaran. Hwaran and Mina get along well. Daegil is happy that Mina is livelier than in previous years. Yes, his wife is happy but he can see the sadness in his eyes. They also found out that Goni and Hwaran have a daughter. Her name is Goeun and currently studying in New Jersey. They sent her there and she lives with Hwaran's sister, Seran, with her child and Korean-American husband. They will visit Goeun after their Las Vegas trip. Hwaran invites them to come with them if they don't have a plan. Mina wants to meet Daegil's cousin so they agree.  
  
  


A few days later, they are in Seran's home. Daegil, Mina, Goni, Goeun, and Peter, Seran's husband, are playing GoStop for fun while Seran and Hwaran are in the kitchen having a chat. The players are betting their dessert and drinks since Hwaran and Seran insist that no money involved.  
  
  


"I fold," Peter said while putting down his card. "Honestly, this is quite unfair. How can I play against 3 hustlers?" Peter pointing at Mina, Daegil, and Goni before he huffs in frustration. Goeun looks at him. "Uncle, I'm a hustler, too," she said, putting down a 7 point card.  
  
  


Goni ruffles his daughter's hair before putting down a 4 pair cards. Goeun glares at her father. Mina chuckles as she laid down a six pair card. She's about to get her winning when Daegil throws his 9 pair cards. He smirks at his wife. Mina grabs a cupcake, get some frosting on her index finger and spread it on Daegil's cheek. Daegil laughs and wipes the frosting from his cheek.  
  
  


Goni took a beer bottle. "You kids play, I'm just going outside to smoke."  
  
  


"Me too. Let me join you, Uncle." Daegil said and grabs a beer. He looks at everyone. "No one is eating my lemon tarts. Understand?" He stood up and follows Goni outside. Goni sat down on the step of the stair and Daegil did the same. Goni offers him some cigarette and Daegil took one. They both lit it using their lighters.  
  
  


"I'm glad that you came with us," Goni said. Daegil huffs his cigarette. "Yeah. Mina is really happy having a family member around. I know she misses her brother but I can't do anything about it. I'm glad that we meet you again, Uncle."  
  
  


"It must fate to meet you. I've been wondering how it will be if I go home and visit them. Will they accept me? Will they be happy? I don't know. I just wish I know the answer." Goni said before drinking his beer.  
  
  


"Then let's go together, Uncle," Daegil said. "I'm scared too. But I owe mom. I need her to know that I am well and I'm having a good life with my wife. I know grandma will be happy to see you."  
  
  


"I hope it's easy as you say it. I want to go home. I do. But I don't think it's the right thing to do."  
  
  


"Don't you want grandma to meet Goeun? Or Aunt Hwaran?"  
  
  


Goni smirks and takes a huff of his cigarette.  
  
  


"Uncle, we're planning to go there next month. We will stay there for a week or two. If you want to see them, go with us. I'll inform you of our flight details once we arrange it." Daegil said. Goni looks at his nephew and pats his shoulder. "You're a good son, Daegil-ah. I wish I had half of your courage to face them." Goni said.  
  
  


"You don't have to face them alone, Uncle. I'm here," he said. Goni feels proud by having Daegil as his nephew. "I'll think about it," Goni said.  
  
  


That was enough answer for Daegil.  
  
  


"We're just visiting, boss," Daegil said as he and Mina stood in front of Ggojang. Ggojang looks proud as he stares at them.  
  
  


"It's been what? Almost 6 years?" he asks.  
  
  


"Yes, sir."  
  
  


Ggojang nods. "Still gambling?"  
  
  


"Only on holidays and vacations," Daegil said. Ggojang smiles. "That's good. And I'm glad you visited me. How's life, then?"  
  
  


"It's great, sir. We own five branches of Korean restaurants in Spain. We also have a small villa house." he said.  
  
  


"Ahh... I miss your abalone ramen. I hope you cook it for me while you are here." Ggojang said. "Any kids?" he asks. Mina blushes before Daegil looks back at Ggojang. "We're still enjoying our time together, boss."  
  
  


"I understand. But I hope I will meet my grandchildren from the two of you. Right, niece?" Ggojang jokes at Mina.  
  
  


"Yes, Uncle," she said.  
  
  


Someone knocks on the door.  
  
  


"Enter," Ggojang said.  
  
  


The door opens an a man carrying a tray of ramen enters. He went to Ggojang's table and put down the tray in front of him. When Deagil looks it was, it was Charlie. Charlie looks at their direction and almost loses his balance upon seeing them.  
  
  


"Ahh... I haven't told you. Charlie came to me four years ago. He apologized to what he did and I took him back. He still cooks ramen but he's my top player now." Their boss said.  
  
  


Daegil stares at his old friend. Charlie looks better than the last time he saw him in the fish port while Mr. Jang's goons are chasing after him.  
  
  


"Daegil-ah, long time no..." Charlie was cut into his words when Daegil approaches him and hugs him. Charlie was surprised by his action but he hugs his friend back.  
  
  


"It's good to see you again, hyung," Daegil said.  
  
  


Daegil, Mina and Charlie have a drink that night. They ordered soju but Mina asks for just water. Daegil asks her why. She reasons out that one of them should be sober to bring the drunk one home. Daegil just shrugs. Charlie told them his story from the night he meets Daegil and told him about Mina until his return to Ggojang's gambling den.  
  
  


"I'm really glad that you two are safe and living peacefully away to this world. It's been very competitive now." Charlie said.  
  
  


"Why is that?"  
  
  


"First, Agwi died," Charlie said nonchalantly.  
  
  


"What? How?"  
  
  


"Prostrate cancer. It was too late when he found out. But he didn't die because of that." Charlie said and sips his drink. Daegil waited. "His disciple killed him. The Kid, as everyone calls him, got fed up with him. Agwi was having dinner when The Kid cut his throat open. Everyone found out that The Kid was his son after all. But he treats him like trash. The case was closed. The Kid got all his wealth and gone missing. Many said that he left the country." Charlie shrugs.  
  
  


"How about Ghost? Does he knows that The Kid was his cousin?" Mina asks.  
  
  


"He didn't. Ghost is still running an underground gambling house. He doesn't show up in public though. Still ashamed of the fact that he's crippled. He still can't accept the fact that a certain guy name Gwang Chul cut it off with the used of a shotgun." Charlie chuckles.  
  
  


"My brother did that," Mina smirks. Daegil smiles at his wife.  
  
  


"That's your brother?" Charlie laughs. "That's amazing. Serves him right, then."  
  
  


"Charlie?" Daegil calls him. Charlie looks at Daegil.  
  
  


"What happened to Madame Woo?" he asks. Mina stares at his husband. She knows that Daegil and Madame Woo had a short affair and somehow, Daegil liked her. She's a bit jealous but she didn't show it to him.  
  
  


"Ahh... Madame Woo. Rumors say he become Agwi's bitch for a while. No clue how that happens." Charlie said while Mina and Daegil look at each other. "But after finding out about his illness, Agwi let her go with $2 million as a 'separation pay'," Charlie chuckles. "She went back to gambling. Won a few million then she disappeared. I heard she's in England now, married with some English Lord or something. Guess she left gambling for good too."  
  
  


Daegil sighs. "That's good."  
  
  


"Some made it through, some failed. But at least we survived it, right?" Charlie said.  
  
  


"Hyung, don't you have any plans on quitting?"  
  
  


"This is my life now, Daegil. It's like heaven and hell for me and I'm happy about it. Don't worry about me." Charlie assures him. "By the way, aren't you going to visit your family back in Namwon? I heard your grandma got hospitalized when she slipped in the bathroom."  
  
  


"What? Is she okay?" Daegil asks.  
  
  


"She's fine. She's one tough woman. Like her grandson." Charlie winks at him. "Your mom still waits for you. My cousin said that she always sees your Mom waiting by the door before closing time. She was intrigued so she asks your mom one time. She said she's waiting for his son to come home." Charlie said solemnly.  
  
  


Daegil frowns. He misses his mother too. Mina holds on to her husband's arm. Daegil glances at her. Mina smiles at him. "It's time." she simply mutters.  
  
  


Three days later, Daegil and Mina are on the train heading to Namwon. Daegil sends a message to Goni the night after they had drinks with Charlie, and tells him what Charlie told him about his grandma and that they are heading Namwon soon. Daegil is nervous. He doesn't know how to react if he sees his mother.  
  
  


They arrived at Namwon around 4 pm. They visited Gwang Chul's grave first. Mina silently cries as she says sorry to her brother for not visiting him since they left. After that, they head to Mina and Gwang Chul's old home. Luckily, the old lady who bought the house allows them inside. It still the same and Mina misses her brother. They even re-enact the first time they meet while Mina pretends to hang some clothes. But this time, Mina said her name. Daegil kisses her because of that.  
  
  


Around 8 pm, Giae is standing at the entrance of their restaurant like she usually does. Looking at every face of the people who pass by. She was about to close the door when she saw an image of two people approaching the restaurant. She tilts her eyeglasses to see the people. Then she smiles. She went out of the door and approaches them. She hugs her son dearly.  
  
  


"Daegil... You're back," she said.  
  
  


"I'm so sorry, mom," Daegil said. Giae looks at her son. He looks great and healthy. "I'm happy to see you again, son," Giae said. Then she noticed the woman behind him. Daegil looks back at Mina and held his hand out for her. Mina holds on to his hand and pulls her closer.  
  
  


"Mom, this is Huh Mina, my wife," he said. Giae smiles brightly and lets go of Daegil. She approaches Mina and holds on to her hands. "Aigoo, what a lovely wife you have."  
  
  


"Nice to meet you, Mother," Mina said. Giae gives her a brief hug and continues to hold her hand. "It's nice to meet you too, child. Come on, let's go inside. Your grandma and grandpa will be happy to see the two of you."  
  
  


Giae leads them inside the restaurant. Jongman, Daegil's grandfather, and Jungsook, Daegil's grandmother, were surprised upon seeing Daegil. Jongman hugs him and thanked him for living well. Jungsook cried while hugging her grandson. Giae went to the kitchen to cook some food for them as the grandparents get to know their granddaughter-in-law.  
  
  


Later, they are having a conversation when Jongman brought some soju. Daegil starts pouring for everyone but Mina refuses.  
  
  


"Why? Need to be sober again so you can bring me home?" Daegil told her. Mina sighs.  
  
  


"We're at my family's home. If we get drunk, we can stay here. No need to worry." Daegil said. Mina looks at him. "It's not that, Daegil."  
  
  


"Then what?" he asks.  
  
  


Mina opens his purse and took out a paper. She gave it to him. Daegil took it and open it. He reads it. Then he noticed an ultrasound photo. He looks back at his wife.  
  
  


"I'm pregnant," Mina said.  
  
  


Daegil was shocked. The parents congratulate them, hugging Mina and patting Deagil's back. Daegil remains staring at his wife. Mina scoots closer to him and kisses him briefly. "I stopped my pills a month before our anniversary. I think it's time that we have children. Don't you agree?" Mina said.  
  
  


"I love you." Daegil blankly said. Mina laughs. Daegil's expression reminds her when he went to her because he's escaping. She hugs his arm. "I love you too," she said with a fondness on her tone.  
  
  


"We need to celebrate now. Do you want something, Mina?" Giae asks.  
  
  


"I'm okay, Mother," Mina assures her mother-in-law.  
  
  


Daegil is happy. They are with his family and Mina is pregnant. But then, he remembers someone.  
  
  


"Mom, I need to tell you something," Daegil said.  
  
  


"What is it, son?" Giae said.  
  
  


"I meet Uncle Goni last month," he said. Jungsook leans closer to him. "Goni? Are you sure?"  
  
  


"We thought he's dead," Jongman said.  
  
  


"It's him. I show him my picture with you guys. I can't be wrong because we talk about you. He's doing well. He has a wife and a daughter. They are living peacefully in Hongkong." Daegil said.  
  
  


"Did you ask why he hasn't come to see us? It's been three decades already." Giae said. Daegil just sighs. Suddenly, the door opens. They all look who's their guests.  
  
  


"Three jjajangmyeon and tangsuyuk for me and my family," Goni said. Giae stands up and hurriedly went to Goni and hugs him.  
  
  


"Goni," Giae mutters. Goni hugs his sister back. "I'm sorry we came late," he said. Goni let go of his sister and approaches his uncle. They hug briefly. Then he went to his mother. He kneels in front of her. "Mother, I'm back," he said.  
  
  


Jungsook touches her son's face. She kisses his forehead. "Welcome home, son." Goni smiles at his mother. Hwaran and Goeun enter the restaurant. Mina stood up and hugs the two women. Hwaran looks at Mina. "Does he know already?" she asks. Mina smiles and nodded. Hwaran pats her back. "Good girl."  
  
  


Goni stands up and signals Hwaran and Goeun to come closer.  
  
  


"Mother, this is my wife, Hwaran, and my daughter, Goeun," Goni said. Hwaran leans down to hugs Jungsook briefly, and then Goeun. Jungsook is very happy to meet Goni's wife and daughter.  
  
  


"Let me go to the kitchen and cook something," Giae said. Mina follows her "Let me help you, Mother." Giae smiles and leads her daughter-in-law in the kitchen.  
  
  


Jungsook directs Hwaran and Goeun to sit down. Goni sits beside Daegil and nudges his arm with his.  
  
  


"Thank you for coming, Uncle. They are so happy to see you." Daegil said.  
  
  


"It's not just me, but also you. Thank you for being here with us. I really can't be here if I wasn't encouraged by you." Goni said. Suddenly, Jongman sits close to them and show them some Hwatu cards.  
  
  


"How about we play Hwatu for old time's sake?" Jongman said with a grin on his face. Goni laughs while Daegil sighs while smiling at his grandfather.  
  
  


"Grandpa, you can't challenge us like this," Daegil said. Jongman tilts his head. "Why?"  
  
  


Goni put his arm on Daegil's shoulder and smirks. "Because we are hustlers," Goni said proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I don't have a background in poker and GoStop. I just refer to the movies (Tazza, of course!). I watched the 3rd one recently (Tazza: One-Eyed Jack). Not to be bias but Tazza: The Hidden Card is still the best among the three. Story-wise and the flow. Anyways, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FIC! Comments and kudos are so welcome and very much appreciated. 


End file.
